Behold the Darkness
by DeathWingBakura
Summary: [What if] -El error de uno se convirtió en la dulce y grata victoria del otro. Y ahora después de perder un duelo tan decisivo una era ha envuelto el mundo entero. Podrán los héroes detener el caos y volver al mundo a lo normalidad y bajo que riesgos?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kazuk Takahshi

* * *

 **~Behold the Darkness~**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **By**

 **Naive Krieger**

* * *

 _Prólogo_

" _El final es sólo el comienzo"_

* * *

Las semifinales de Ciudad Batallas finalmente estaban a punto de comenzar muy pronto los octavos finalistas llegarían en al punto de encuentro tal y como el mapa en sus discos de duelos les había indicado. Yugi y sus amigos fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar, un estadio oscuro y solitario estadio situado al noreste de la ciudad.

Las luces centrales del estadio se encendieron centrándose en medio del campo y dejando el resto de las instalaciones cubiertas entre la oscuridad de la noche. Anzu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, el sitio era espeluznante y tampoco era el tipo de lugar que Seto Kaiba consideraría digno para llevar acabo su prestigiado torneo.

Pronto el grupo de duelistas y simpatizantes del que Anzu formaba parte se adentró por el túnel que concedía al acceso del estadio yendo justo por debajo de la luz artificial blanca que bañaba el piso del campo. Allí los muchachos lograron distinguir fácilmente las dos siluetas de los hermanos Kaiba del resto de los agentes que les acompañaban ofreciendo su toda su lealtad y apoyo.

Mokuba fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de Yugi y compañía. El chico gritó con alegría y corrió de inmediato a través del campo deteniéndose justo enfrente de Yugi y Anzu, los principales candidatos que encabezan al grupo.

\- Hola Anzu, hola Yugi -Mokuba saludó de inmediato.

\- Hola Mokuba –Anzu saludó tranquilamente y Yugi sólo asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

\- ¡Oh wow! –Exclamó Mokuba al observar el disco de duelo de Yugi lleno con las seis cartas localizadoras correspondientes- ¡Lo lograste! –Miró a los otros dos duelistas que le seguían- ¿Katsuya y Mai también? –Ambos jóvenes asintieron en repuesta- Es genial, ustedes son los primeros finalistas aquí, bueno aparte de mi hermano como ya saben.

Mokuba condujo a los chicos hacia donde se encontraba Seto Kaiba y el resto del personal que en esos momentos les esperaban conversando. El resto de los amigos Yugi simplemente fueron tras ellos observando el sitio con curiosidad y detenimiento.

-Me alegro de que estén aquí, Anzu –dijo Mokuba finalmente- Será bueno tener a alguien con quien conversar cuando mi hermano mayor este ocupado.

\- Me alegro de estar aquí, Mokuba –respondió Anzu- ¿Es aquí donde se celebrarán las finales? No hay muchos espectadores para mí

\- No, este es solo el punto de encuentro donde los finalistas deben reunirse antes de ir a la ubicación de la final, será dentro de unos días… -Se detuvo y lanzó una mirada furtiva a su hermano mayor- Yo no puedo decirlo, es un secreto. Pero será realmente genial, ya lo verás.

\- Estoy segura de que lo será –coincidió Anzu. Ella miró hacia donde Yugi, Katsuya y Mai tenían las cartas localizadoras que los conducirían directamente hacia la finales- ¿Sabes cuándo el resto de los finalistas estarán aquí? Me gustaría tomar un pequeño descanso, me siento muerta aquí de pie, de cierta manera he tenido un día difícil –Ella sonrió compartiendo su pequeña broma con Mokuba.

Mokuba la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sorprende fue Seto Kaiba, el hermano mayor de Mokuba quien respondió a su pregunta.

-Parece que otro finalista llega ahora-

Todos miraron hacia la puerta donde una figura estaba saliendo de la penumbra. Anzu entrecerró los ojos, reconoció a esa persona, él era…

-Namu- gritó Katsuya y se dirigió hasta él con la mano extendida –Haz logrado llegar hasta las finales ¡Felicitaciones amigo!

Marik miró a Katsuya y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía –Sí, me parece que soy mejor duelista de lo que creí-

-¡Oh, Namu!- Anzu gritó corriendo hacia él –Estaba muy preocupada por ti, después de que esos hombres nos atacaron no sabía lo que había sucedido contigo-

\- Estoy bien, ellos no parecían estar tan interesados en mí –Respondió Marik ocultando su sorpresa. _"¿Esta chica estaba preocupada por mí? Pero si yo apenas y la conozco…"_ –Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para más tarde cuando tuviera más tiempo para pensar en ello, ahora tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo principal; convertirse en el nuevo faraón. Antes de que Anzu o Katsuya pudieran hacer más preguntas acerca de sus duelos una mayor distracción apareció abriéndose paso en el estadio, se trataba de Bakura el espíritu de la sortija del milenio disfrazado del pobre e inocente Ryou.

\- ¡Ryou! –Exclamó Anzu preocupada- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el hospital? ¡Tú no deberías estar fuera de la cama! ¡Vuelve allí inmediatamente!-

Bakura la miró extrañamente- Pero Anzu, estoy bien y llegue a entrar a la final –Él levantó las cartas localizadoras como evidencia para distraerse en sus propios pensamientos-. _"¿Cómo se atreve a darme ordenes? Nadie me hecho eso a mí antes y ha vivido lo suficiente para contarlo."_ Para evitar cualquier argumento se volvió hacia Katsuya, quien parecía bastante sorprendido acerca de su último comentario.

\- ¿Cómo lograste calificar tan rápido? –Katsuya preguntó de inmediato

\- Bueno… -Bakura frotó su nariz ligeramente con su dedo índice- A decir verdad gane cinco cartas localizadoras en un duelo –dijo sonriendo inocentemente

\- ¿Cinco cartas en un duelo? –Terciaron Katsuya y Hiroto sorprendidos- Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- Estaba dando un paseo por el cementerio cuando me encontré con Bonz y sus secuaces –Bakura explicó sin apartar aquella angelical sonrisa de su rostro- Ellos parecían desesperados y al saber que yo tenía una carta localizadora decidieron retarme a un duelo –Él chico albino coloco su brazo izquierdo justo por detrás de su nuca y rio- No tuvieron mucha oportunidad, cosa de suerte podría decirse.

\- El más extraño golpe de suerte que he escuchado –comentó Hiroto aun sorprendido.

\- Sí, supongo –coincidió Bakura aun riendo.

El faraón quien había estado escuchando la conversación cuidadosamente frunció el ceño ligeramente. _"Hay algo en él que no me da muy buena espina. Me pregunto si será el verdadero Ryou o solo se trata de Bakura el malvado espíritu de la sortija"_

Katsuya ahora se encontraba explicando a Bakura y Marik que se registraría para entrar a la final con el hombre alto que se encontraba de pie justo a un lado de Kaiba.

Bakura y Marik se volvieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el funcionario con Katsuya junto a ellos. Anzu fue detrás lentamente perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que el grito ahogado de uno de los presentes llamó su atención haciéndole mirar tras ella.

Un hombre alto estaba entrando en la arena detrás de ella. Una parte de él se mantenía oculta entre las sombras, pero Anzu aun podía distinguir los tatuajes extraños que adornaban la mitad de su rostro. _"El hombre de la embarcación"_ pensó con pánico, retrocediendo rápidamente _"Es Marik"_ Lógicamente ella debía esperar esto, era natural que se presentara a la final, sin embargo eso no impidió que el pánico se apoderara de ella y la controlara rápidamente al recordar su último encuentro.

Continuó retrocediendo, sintiendo como sus rodillas se debilitaron debajo de ella. Tropezando con Namu casi se derrumbó, pero él la sostuvo por los hombros y la ayudo a ponerse de pie vacilando un poco hasta que decidió inclinarse y susurrarle al oído.

\- ¿Alguien lo conoce? –

Anzu asintió temblorosamente- Ese es Marik el que envió a esos hombres a atacarnos –Ella respiro profundo y observó la mano de Namu que permanecía colocada en su hombro- Gracias, Namu, estoy bien –Ella lo miró convencida y sonrió- Yo tuve un poco de miedo, es todo-.

Él la soltó con un murmullo de asentimiento y se volvió a mirar a Kaiba quien se dirigió a "Marik" en tono de desprecio. Anzu aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar unas cuantas respiraciones en forma de consuelo.

Hiroto le tocó el brazo señalándole algo en el cielo. Ella miró hacia arriba, abrió la boca y luego observó con asombro como un enorme dirigible descendió a la tierra con un golpe. Ella lo miró, seguro que lo que el funcionario decía no podía ser verdad, que ese era el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la final. Anzu recordó al organizador del torneo y de repente todo tenía sentido, desde luego que Seto Kaiba elegiría un lugar tan caro y dramático como ese.

Ella siguió adelante con todos los demás abordo, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino por la rampa cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad la detuvo señalando que no tenía pase de entrada al torneo. Ella se quedó sin habla de momento, pero ellos fueron salvados por Mokuba que apeló a su hermano mayor a nombre de ella y los demás animadores su estancia.

Seto Kaiba apenas levantó la vista antes de gruñir un sí a su hermano.

\- Permiso concedido –

Anzu encabezó la rampa seguida de sus amigos.

~o~0~o~0~o~

Bakura y Marik caminaron a la par una vez dentro del dirigible dejando que el funcionario los condujera a la sala de ceremonias, donde cada uno de los finalistas podría descansar y tomar un pequeño refrigerio antes de proseguir con las semifinales del torneo.

El joven albino ocultó sus manos sobre sus bolsillos mirando con cierto detenimiento las múltiples habitaciones que poco a poco iban dejando atrás. Marik miró a Bakura de reojo y sonrió levemente con algo de maldad forjada sobre su rostro, aun no podía creer que todo estuviese marchando de acuerdo al plan, incluso el espíritu de la sortija del milenio había cumplido la primera parte del acuerdo; conseguir seis cartas localizadoras y entrar a la final. Sin embargo, Bakura aun debía cumplir con la parte más importante del trato; ayudar a Marik a derrotar al faraón y obtener las dos cartas de dioses egipcios faltantes.

\- Bien, hemos llegado –anunció de pronto el funcionario

Bakura detuvo su avance y miró con detenimiento la sala de ceremonias, posando sus ojos en la enorme computadora y la máquina de bingo con forma de dragón blanco de ojos azules y arqueó una ceja con indiferencia. Después observó como Yugi y sus amigos pronto entraron en la habitación de igual manera. Bakura se mantuvo a distancia de ellos, el espíritu de la sortija odiaba estar cerca de patéticos mortales.

Notó a Marik de pie no muy lejos de donde él estaba, esperando recibir las siguientes indicaciones por parte del funcionario. El joven albino sonrió con maldad desde sus adentros y recostó la espalda contra uno de los pilares de la pared antes de cruzar los brazos contra su pecho, esperando saber lo que vendría ahora que estaba involucrado.

\- Debo admitir que Kaiba si sabe cómo organizar un torneo –comentó Ryúgi quien se encontraba junto a Hiroto y Shizuka justo del otro lado de la habitación mirando el lugar con detenimiento y asombro.

\- Esta vez Kaiba sí se lució –coincidió de igual forma Hiroto.

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio de pronto, no se veía a Seto o a Mokuba por ningún lugar en aquella habitación. Sin embargo, el funcionario estaba por dar instrucciones de nuevo.

\- El señor Seto Kaiba les agradece su hospitalidad y brinda a los finalistas esta noche para descansar y prepararse adecuadamente –el hombre explicó cordialmente- Las semifinales darán comienzo mañana a esta misma hora en esta misma sala. Sin más que decir, por ahora me retiro, dejándolos pasar a sus respectivos dormitorios –el hombre señalo un pasillo lleno de habitaciones- O en su defecto pueden disfrutar de nuestro banquete –esta vez el hombre señaló en dirección de una enorme mesa cubierta de distintos y deliciosos platillos, después de eso se marchó.

\- ¡Comida! –Los ojos de Katsuya y Hiroto se agrandaron y llenaron de brillo al escuchar esa última frase y sus estómagos pronto gruñeron en respuesta. Después de un día estresante y agotador ellos morían por probar alimentos.

Anzu cubrió su cara con la palma de su mano y negó con la cabeza un poco, después de observar a sus amigos correr hacia la mesa y comenzaron a devorar todo lo que se encontraba al alcance de sus manos. Ella suspiró profundamente, a veces sus amigos le hacían sentir un poco de vergüenza cuando actuaban así. Yugi, quien había estado demasiado tranquilo y callado, se giró y camino lentamente hacia los dormitorios. Anzu se dio cuenta de ello y parpadeó en confusión dando un paso hacia adelante- ¿Yugi, te encuentras bien? –preguntó ella un poco preocupada sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

-Sí, Anzu, estoy bien, solo creo que sería mejor ir a descansar un poco, Yami y yo realmente tuvimos un día agotador y estresante y si las semifinales comienzan mañana…-el pequeño Yugi respondió tranquilamente, mirando hacia el suelo con un cautela- Será mejor estar preparados después de todo el destino del mundo está en nuestras manos –dijo aún más convencido y se volvió a mirar a Anzu a sus ojos.

\- Entiendo, Yugi –Anzu asintió y sonrió con dulzura colocando su mano en el hombro del chico- Ánimo, estoy segura de que tú y Yami lo lograran, solo recuerda que nosotros tus amigos siempre estaremos apoyándote en todo momento.

\- Gracias, Anzu. Eso significa mucho –Yugi respondió asintiendo de igual modo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Ahora será mejor que entres allí e intentes descansar –Anzu sugirió de inmediato- De esa manera sé que encontrarás la mejor forma para prepararte el día de mañana.

\- Gracias, Anzu, lo haré –dicho esto él se volvió hacia la puerta con el número 3 grabado en ella; ese era el número que se le había sido asignado a la hora de registrarse a las semifinales. Yugi presionó uno de los botones del mando de la pared y la puerta se abrió automáticamente permitiéndole pasar directamente hacia su dormitorio- Buenas noches, Anzu. Te veré mañana por la mañana.

\- Que descanses –fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de que la puerta se cerrará una vez más, dejándola sola en el solitario pasillo o eso era lo que ella creía. _"Espero que sea Yugi quien gane el torneo, de ese modo el mundo estará a salvo y el faraón podrá recordar más cosas acerca de su pasado ancestral"._ Pensó Anzu.

No muy lejos de allí a la vuelta del pasillo, ocultó entre las sombras se encontraba un chico rubio de piel bronceada quien había escuchado cuidadosamente la conversación de ambos jóvenes y sonrió con maldad, al parecer había descubierto algo importante.

\- Sí logró deshacerme de esos tontos, el faraón no tendrá las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante –Marik sacó el cetro del milenio de su bolsillo y utilizó sus poderes para controlar la mente de Anzu una vez más –Ahora mi querida esclava Anzu, debes mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que esté relacionado con él faraón debo saber cada uno de sus movimientos y estrategias de juego.

\- Sí, amo Marik –ella respondió de inmediato irradiando un extraño brillo dorado a través de sus ojos al encontrarse bajo el absoluto control mental de Marik. Era como si Anzu estuviese bajó una especie de trance o conjuro mágico del que no podía librarse.

\- Anzu –Katsuya y Hiroto le llamaron al unísono

Anzu sacudió su cabeza saliendo de aquel trance por un momento y llevó su mano hasta su cabeza sintiendo una ligera jaqueca sin saber la razón de ella- Supongo que he estado preocupándome demasiado últimamente –musitó débilmente para sí misma.

\- Anzu ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Katsuya preocupado al llegar hasta ella.

\- Sí, estoy bien, es solo una ligera jaqueca, supongo que he estado demasiado preocupada últimamente –Anzu respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿Dónde está, Yugi? –preguntó Hiroto al no ver a su amigo por ningún lado.

\- Él y Yami se retiraron a descansar realmente se miraban agotados –Anzu soltó un leve suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

\- Realmente no lo culpo él aún tiene que prepararse para las semifinales de mañana –coincidió Hiroto recostando su espalda contra el muro y cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

\- Yo debería hacer lo mismo después de todo también soy uno de los octavos finalistas del torneo –Katsuya dijo seriamente caminando hacia su dormitorio con el número 2 grabado sobre la puerta, pulsó el botón y abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación y al hacerlo quedo impresionado- ¡Órale! Esto sí que es lujoso –Era un lugar amplio con una cama, un ropero, y una sala de estar y un pequeño comedor además de un cuarto de baño. Algo parece a las suites lujosas de los hoteles- Esto sí que es tener estilo.

\- Así que finalmente comienza a agradarte el niño rico –se burló Hiroto de pronto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! –Gruñó Katsuya molesto agarrando a Hiroto por el cuello de la camisa- Que Kaiba tenga muy buen gusto y estilo no significa que repentinamente puede ser mi amigo.

\- Bien, solo era una broma, no tienes que esponjarte…-

Anzu simplemente caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación y se detuvo cerca de la ventana. Aún se encontraba preocupada por Yugi sabiendo que tenía como deber ganar el torneo y salvar la destrucción del mundo a manos de Marik, pero también estaba Seto Kaiba otro duro contrincante al que él debía enfrentar y vencer por igual.

\- ¡Wow! Se puede ver toda la ciudad desde aquí –comentó Hiroto al mirar a través de la ventaja poco después de escapar de las manos de un molesto Katsuya.

\- Sí, puedo darme cuenta –coincidió Anzu al ser sacada de sus pensamientos.

Katsuya se giró de inmediato observando a sus amigos tomar asiento en la sala de estar cerca del vitral por donde ellos miraban hace tan solo unos momentos atrás, eso le hizo reaccionar de inmediato- Lo que me recuerda… ¡¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?! –gruñó el joven mirando a sus amigos seriamente de una forma un poco fría.

\- Necesitamos un lugar donde hospedarnos –respondió Anzu

\- Y ya que Yugi necesita tomar un descanso, nosotros decidimos venir a hacerte una pequeña visita, amigo –sonrió Hiroto inocentemente.

\- Pero… yo también necesito descansar, yo soy un finalista de este torneo como podrán recordarlo –replicó Katsuya de inmediato

\- Oh, vamos Katsuya, por favor –coincidió de pronto la dulce voz de su hermana menor Shizuka quien con ayuda de Ryúgi había ingresado a la habitación y tomado asiento en otro de los sofás de la sala de estar.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? –murmuró Katsuya con un río de lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos antes de volverse serio de nuevo –Bien, pero tienen que dejarme concentrar.

~o~0~o~0~o~

En la sala de ceremonias un joven británico de piel clara y largo cabello de color blanco caminaba alrededor de la enorme mesa de banquetes buscando algo para saciar el hambre repentina que había acudido a él aquella noche. Para suerte de Bakura no muy lejos de él se encontraba un filete de res bañado en jugo de sangre, lo tomó y lo sirvió sobre su plato contemplándolo por un momento y sintiendo como se le hacía agua en la boca como su estómago gruño repentinamente de nuevo. El espíritu de la sortija sonrió con maldad incrustando su tenedor profundamente sobre el filete justo antes de devorarlo salvajemente de un bocado y manchar con sangre sus mejillas y barbilla.

\- La sangre no era suficiente –gruñó Bakura con desaprobación

\- Finalmente te encuentro –dijo una voz que Bakura no tardó mucho en reconocer

\- Marik… -respondió con su habitual voz fría y sombría frunciendo el ceño ligeramente- ¿A qué se debe esta ocasional visita?

\- Bueno, he venido a felicitarte, debo admitir que te subestime, veo que has dado mejores resultados que cualquiera de mis cazadores raros –comentó Marik tranquilamente tomando asiento a la mesa justo enfrente de donde se encontraba sentado su nuevo compañero en el crimen- También me alegro de que todo este marchando de acuerdo al plan.

\- Tienes a esos tontos justo donde los querías –Bakura rio por lo bajo- Hacerte pasar por un amigo te permite estar cerca de tu enemigo

\- Si, no puedo creer que ellos no tengan ni la más mínima idea de quién soy yo –coincidió Marik divertido

\- Pero dime ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas continuar con esta farsa? –preguntó Bakura curiosamente

\- Solo lo necesario –el joven egipcio se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- Ellos lo sabrán a su debido momento

\- Como gustes –respondió Bakura indiferentemente- Pero aun debemos ocuparnos de destruir a ese tonto faraón

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algún plan? –cuestionó Marik sirviéndose una copa de vino tinto

\- ¿Debo ser yo quien haga todo el trabajo sucio? –el espíritu de la sortija arqueó una ceja

\- ¿Quieres el cetro del milenio o no? –Marik respondió de inmediato

\- Bien, me encargaré de preparar algo grande –gruñó Bakura

\- Perfecto –el joven egipcio sonrió con maldad- Solo un detalle más, no te olvides de traerme la carta de "Slyfer, el dragón de los cielos"

\- Espera un minuto, Marik –Bakura lamió los residuos de sangre que emanaban por la comisura de sus labios y resbalaban lentamente por su barbilla- Pensé que el trato solo consistía en ayudarte a destruir al faraón y ahora estas exigiendo demasiadas cosas sin un buen pago por ello –replicó en oposición cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho.

\- Bien, si haces este trabajo te daré el collar del milenio de mi hermana Ishizu –Marik rodó los ojos.

\- Espero que así sea –desvió la mirada ligeramente

\- Así será, pero por desgracia algún no has completado ninguno de los términos para llevar a cabo dicho trueque – Marik señaló divertidamente jugando un poco con el cetro del milenio.

\- Estoy consciente de ello –gruñó el espíritu de la sortija molesto- Sin embargo, pronto los obtendré y tu deberás entregarme lo que es mío –Bakura clavo sus ojos en el cetro milenario.

\- Por ahora no veo el punto de proseguir con esta absurda discusión –Marik se sirvió un poco más de vino y bebió un trago antes de continuar– Obtendrás tu preciado tesoro cuando puedas asegurarme con hechos –fueron las últimas palabras de Marik esa noche.

\- ¿Quieres hechos? Los tendrás –gruño con enfado Bakura y se levantó después de terminar la cena, dejando en el comedor a un solitario Marik sentado a la mesa aun bebiendo su vino con tranquilidad, portando aquella malvada sonrisa aun forjada en sus labios.

" _Ese tonto de Marik está por sacarme de mis casillas y eso podría costarle caro en un fututo"._ Pensaba Bakura con intriga caminando por el corredor rumbo a su propio dormitorio. Una vez allí se detuvo frente a la puerta con el número seis grabado en ella y acciono el switch del mando. _"Solo me mantendré siguiendo este ridículo plan para hacerme de los tres artículos del milenio a bordo de este aeróstato, y una vez que los obtenga nada ni nadie podrá detenerme"._ El joven albino entró en la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama, quedándose pensativo por un instante con una psicótica y malvada sonrisa forjada sobre sus labios. _"Y el primero que va a pagar será el faraón"_

~o~0~o~0~o~

Yugi se había quedado pensando entre el silencio y la hospitalidad de su propia habitación. Era demasiado difícil poder conciliar el sueño estando consciente de todo lo que estaba en juego en aquel torneo. Sabía que tenía que cuidarse y hallar la forma de detener a Marik, de esa manera el mundo no correría peligro, pero tampoco podía permitir que Kaiba se hiciera de las otras dos cartas de dioses egipcios restantes y las utilizará para sus beneficios egoístas. Y como si sus problemas no fueran ya bastantes, una nueva preocupación se había añadido a su lista se traba de ese chico de nombre "Ryou Bakura".

A Yugi no le preocupaba tanto que fuese él, después de todo conociendo al habitual Ryou él era el chico tímido e inocente que jamás podría lastimar ni a una mosca, pero un extraño tipo de presentimiento le decía que no se trataba del Ryou que ellos conocían sino de ese extraño y malvado espíritu que habitaba en la sortija milenaria.

\- Yugi ¿Te encuentras bien? –El espíritu del faraón se había aparecido a un lado de Yugi y se notaba un poco preocupado- Has estado demasiado inquieto últimamente ¿Hay algo que te está molestando?

\- Lo lamento, Yami –se disculpó Yugi suavemente- Solo me mantenía pensando acerca de Ryou

\- ¿Ryou? –Cuestionó de inmediato Yami- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

\- No lo sé, es solo que… algo me dice que ese no es el Ryou que todos conocemos –se atrevió a decir Yugi finalmente, frotando uno de sus brazos- No me gusta juzgar a nadie pero ¿No crees que es demasiado extraño que se haya recuperado tan pronto? Jamás había visto que alguien fuese atacado y saliera del hospital en un par de horas.

\- Ya lo creo, puede ser que el joven Ryou este siendo controlado por el espíritu de la sortija –respondió Yami seriamente- Ya presentía algo parecido.

\- Pero incluso si eso fuera posible ¿Por qué él se tomaría la molestia de entrar a las finales del torneo? –preguntó Yugi sin entender.

\- No lo sé, Yugi. No lo sé –respondió Yami cuando recordó unos ligeros fragmentos de su último encuentro con el espíritu de la sortija- Puede que él aun esté detrás de los artículos del milenio

\- ¿Crees que intente hacerse de rompecabezas del milenio? –Yugi parecía un poco preocupado esta vez

\- Tal vez –respondió Yami frunciendo el ceño ligeramente- Pero sea lo que sea que ese ladrón este tramando no lo conseguirá

\- Estoy seguro de que no lo hará –coincidió Yugi- No mientras seamos un equipo.

Yami miró a Yugi y asintiendo estando en concordancia.

\- ¡Mira la hora que es! –Exclamó Yugi sorprendido.

\- Sera mejor que intentemos descansar mañana será un largo y duro día –fueron las últimas palabras de Yami.

Yugi asintió sintiéndose un poco más relajado, era cierto que Yami jamás dejaría que algo malo sucediera, ni que Marik o Bakura se salieran con la suya de igual modo. Ambos eran un equipo ahora y hasta el final. Yugi sonrió después de ver a Yami despedirse y desparecer para regresar a su alma habitación. El chico se quitó sus zapatos y su chaqueta colocándolos en la silla que estaba situada a un lado del buro para luego deshacer su cama y meterse en ella, acobijándose lo necesario. Fijó la vista sobre el techo un poco antes de apagar las luces y acurrucarse en la cama al sentirse algo soñoliento. Yugi cerró sus ojos lentamente hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

~o~0~o~0~o~

El día finalmente llegó Yugi y sus amigos se unieron a los demás a medida que avanzaban del otro lado de la sala de ceremonias donde encontraron lo que parecía ser una máquina de bingo con forma de dragón blanco de ojos azules esperando ser usada

El administrador explicó las reglas y encendieron la máquina de bingo. Una serie de bolas comenzaron a girar dentro de ella. Unos segundo más tarde una de las bolas fue seleccionada esta fue la que tenía grabado el número 6. En ese instante apareció la primera imagen de la competencia y se trataba de la foto del competidor Ryou Bakura.

Anzu volteó a su izquierda y miró a Bakura por un momento antes de susurrar un leve "Buena suerte". Antes de volver su atención hacia el frente donde pronto había sido elegida una bola anunciado su oponente, el competidor con número 3 apareció de inmediato en la pantalla, era la foto de "Yami" registrado con él nombre de Yugi Muto.

El locutor continúo hablando y le explicó a los competidores que debían ir con él. Le hizo saber a todos los presentes que el duelo comenzaría en cinco minutos. Bakura y Yami fueron conducidos a un pasillo donde había dos ascensores a cada lado. Ellos entraron en el de la derecha que los conduciría directamente hacia la arena de duelos. El resto de los espectadores entraron en el de la izquierda que los conduciría a un lado del campo donde podrían observar el duelo que se llevaría a cabo en unos momentos.

Yami miró a Bakura quien se encontraba de pie del otro lado del ascensor con la cabeza cabizbaja y una sombría mirada detrás de los mechones blancos de su fleco.

" _¡Lo sabía! Sabía que se trataba de Bakura el espíritu de la sortija del milenio"._

Anzu observo a todos sus amigos seguir las órdenes del funcionario mientras que los hermanos Kaiba habían seguido caminando hasta uno de los ascensores situados al final del pasillo. Ella se dirigió al ascensor de la izquierda cuando recordó un pendiente que tenía desde hace un tiempo y de inmediato hecho a correr en dirección de los hermanos Kaiba pidiendo que se detuvieran. Al final, esto solo ocurrió cuando Mokuba se dio cuenta de que Anzu corría detrás de ellos y tiró levemente del abrigo de su hermano mayor. Seto se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella con una expresión aburrida forjada sobre su rostro cuando ella logró llegar hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

Anzu se detuvo y apoyo las manos sobre sus rodillas- Vaya que ustedes se mueven muy rápido -comentó quedándose sin aliento por un momento luego se enderezo y miró a Seto –Sé que estas ocupado, pero esto solo tomará un segundo –Tomó una respiración profunda y empezó- Solo quiero darte las gracias -se detuvo- Por lo que hiciste en el muelle –Seto se movió un poco dispuesto a decir algo pero Anzu se adelantó- Lo sé, lo sé, solo fue un pago por salvar a Mokuba pero solo quiero que sepas que realmente te lo agradezco, te hubiese dado las gracias en el momento, pero el duelo me distrajo tanto, bueno gracias por escucharme, me iré ahora…-

Anzu se volvió para ir en busca de sus amigos, pero se detuvo, obviamente ellos no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia y se fueron sin ella. Volteó la cabeza de lado a lado tratando recordar las instrucciones del funcionario sobre cómo llegar al lugar del duelo.

Pero por segunda vez en ese día sintiendo la mano de Mokuba sacarla de sus pensamientos. De algún modo su angustia y sufrimiento habían llegado a su fin.

\- Puedes venir con nosotros, vamos a ver el duelo y justo al otro lado de la arena. Seto dice que allí se obtiene una mejor vista de todos modos, vamos –dijo tirando de ella rumbo al ascensor en el que su hermano mayor ya había ingresado.

Se dirigieron hasta allí en silencio hasta que una leve timbreo les anunció que ya habían llegado. Las puertas pronto se abrieron. Anzu y Mokuba salieron seguidos por Seto. Anzu se quedó sin aliento, el campo de las semifinales era en la parte superior del dirigible rodeado en ambos lados por un par de plataformas de observación y con un ascensor de acceso en cada uno de los extremos. También hacía mucho frío; fuertes vientos golpearon contra su cabello y sus ropas además de helarle hasta los huesos. Ella miró a los dos hombres que se hallaban de pie a un lado, apenas notando que estaban vestidos de una forma más calurosa de lo que lo hacia ella.

\- Una pequeña advertencia podía haber sido agradable de esa forma me hubiese vestido adecuadamente –comentó Anzu abrazándose a sí misma para mantenerse cálida

\- Ese no es mi problema –se alejó Seto gruñendo

Mokuba se limitó a sonreír con simpatía mientras que Anzu sacaba la lengua a espaldas de Seto.

Otros argumentos fueron reprimidos a causa de los fuertes vientos, los amigos de Anzu aparecieron en la plataforma opuesta, el espíritu entusiasta de Anzu pronto volvió, pero cualquier intento de hablar entre los unos y los otros fueron apagados debido a los fuertes vientos. Tenían que gritar para hacerse escuchar con más claridad.

Anzu se volvió a mirar como todo el mundo para ver a los dos competidores salir del ascensor. Todo estaba en silencio tan pronto como Bakura y Yami pisaron el escenario y tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Hubo un chirrido y el campo en el que se encontraban los duelistas se levantó un par de metros en el aire como el árbitro explicaba las normas principales de dicho duelo. Después de que todo fue explicado a ambos jóvenes cada uno sacó sus primeras cartas y se preparó para el duelo.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir y nos dices quien eres en realidad? –Exigió Yami.

\- Lo siento, pero yo no creo que eso suceda –sonrió Bakura levemente.

" _¿Quién es él realmente?"_ Anzu estaba confundida _"¿A qué se refiere Yami?"_ Observó a Ryou reír oscuramente y luego de un destello dorado apareció al igual que la sortija del milenio que en esos momentos colgaba de su cuello, pero eso no era todo lo que había cambiado _"Esos ojos, ese cabello y esa risa"_ Pensaba Anzu con intriga como un escalofrío le recorría a través de la espalda " _Ese no es Ryou, ese es Bakura, pero yo pensé que él había muerto y lo que le dije a Ryou respecto a él en el pasado…"_ Anzu palideció _"Oh, dios él va a matarme después de lo que dije, estoy muerta"_ Ella se dio cuenta de que Bakura la estaba observando por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo maliciosamente como solo él sabía hacerlo. Anzu perdió todo el color y trago saliva.

Evidentemente Yami también lo notó que la atención de Bakura se había desviado hacia Anzu y él comenzó con su turno para atraer su atención lejos de la chica.

La mente de Anzu se sentía adormecida mientras mirada los movimientos de apertura del duelo. _"Yami tienes que ganar este duelo, solo debes hacerlo"_ Ella vio como ambos jugadores seguían arrojando cartas. Los puntos de Bakura bajaron peligrosamente después de un par de turnos, pero él parecía indiferente al respecto. _"Me gustaría saber un poco más sobre lo que está pasando, entiendo lo básico, pero si Bakura esta tan cerca de perder ¿Por qué se encuentra sonriendo de aquella forma?_

La pregunta pareció ser respondida en el siguiente turno de Bakura cuando el llamo a Necrotemor Oscuro al campo. Parecía estar realmente orgulloso de sí mismo aunque en la siguiente ronda Yami lo destruyó. Anzu suspiró aliviada, si ese era el mejor monstruo de Bakura y este había sido destruido entonces él no tardaría en perder el duelo. Pero la celebración de Anzu solo duro unos segundos cuando notó que en vez de que Bakura se encontrara molesto solo se río oscuramente una vez más.

\- Acabas de hacer justo lo que necesitaba que hicieras –Bakura dijo con su habitual voz sombría –Necesitaba deshacerme de Necrotemor Oscuro para traer al campo esto "El Santuario Oscuro" –explico Bakura mostrando la carta que sujetaba entre sus dedos- La carta que te despojará de tu victoria y te destruirá por completo –finalmente activo las habilidades de dicha carta.

Una extraña niebla roja se formó alrededor del campo de batalla y cubrió toda el área de inmediato, trayendo consigo una especie de masas que tomaron forma de bocas lascivas y ojos saltones. Mokuba quien se encontraba a su lado se movió incomodo encontrándose realmente asustado. Ella hizo un intento de dejar los miedos a un lado.

\- ¡Wow! Los hologramas de Kaiba Corp son otra cosa, tan realista, la tecnología es excepcional –dijo Anzu en voz alta

El niño temporalmente se olvidó de sus temores y se hinchó con orgullo- Si, es genial, además de la gran inversión que mi hermano ha puesto en el nuevo material.

\- Eso es bastante impresionante debo admitirlo –Eso último fue en declaración a eso Seto quien la miró con su mirada tenaz habitual. Esa mirada cambio cuando miró a su hermano menor y miró de vuelta a Anzu inclinado la cabeza para indicar que entendía lo que ella había estado haciendo.

" _Eso es lo más cerca que llegaré a un agradecimiento"_ Pensó Anzu con desesperación antes de volverse a mirar el duelo una vez que Mokuba se había quedado más calmado

Bakura había invocado un tablero con un espíritu y había agregado algunas letras en el juego una en cada turno. Anunció que una vez que él hubiese terminado de escribir la palabra de cinco letras que él estaba buscando Yami perdería automáticamente el duelo. Las primeras letras que aparecieron y flotaban en el campo eran "F, I, N". Yami intentó atacar directamente al darse cuenta de que Bakura no tenía más monstruos en el campo que pudiesen proteger sus puntos de vida. El espíritu que venía con el santuario oscuro podía poseer a uno de los monstruos por Yami durante un turno. Yami había elegido erróneamente a la Maga Oscura, el monstruo poseído. El espíritu salió de su espalda y se movió para atacar los puntos de vida de Yami directamente. Yami dio por terminado su turno después de eso.

Riendo Bakura añadió otra letra al juego y sacrifico otro de sus monstruos para mantener el santuario oscuro funcionando en el campo antes de que volviera a ser el turno de Yami una vez más.

" _F, I, N, A." Penso Anzu_

\- Final es la palabra que buscas –Yami pensó en voz alta

Yami sonrió con confianza al tiempo que anunció su veredicto acerca de la palabra que Bakura estaba formando. Miró sus cartas y una idea se presentó _"Solo necesito una carta más para hacer este trabajo, tengo que sacarla en este turno o todo o estará perdido. Vamos corazón de las cartas guíame"_ Tomó su mazo y sacó la tarjeta " _Vamos, Slyfer"_ Miró la carta que había sacado y abrió mucho los ojos era Kuriboh _"¡Esto no puede ser!"_ Observó el campo de juego esperando que hubiese algún movimiento que pudiese retrasar todo un turno, pero no había nada que hacer- Término mi turno… -susurró en voz baja dejando las cartas caer sobre su disco de duelo; estaba impactado

Bakura no podía contener la emoción, un pequeño error lo arruinaría todo. El faraón dejó caer la cabeza y le susurró que había terminado su turno

\- La venganza es dulce, demasiado tiempo había esperado este momento –Bakura mostró una pequeña sonrisa y colocó la carta sobre su disco de duelo. La letra L apareció en el campo como una campana resonó en una llamada de muerte. Un grupo de espíritus comenzaron a reunirse en el campo y pronto atacaron al faraón haciéndolo caer de rodillas sobre el suelo– Si, ahí es donde tu perteneces en la tierra bajo mis pies – Bakura rio psicóticamente observando los puntos del faraón reducirse hasta cero.

 _Yami observó a Bakura riendo de esa forma psicótica y después de eso todo se volvió oscuro y distante, lo último que el escucho fueron un desgarradores gritos._

 _Bakura observó a Yami desplomarse inconsciente sobre el suelo._

 _"El faraón ha sido derrotado"_

* * *

 _Prácticamente esta es mi primer fanfic de este fandom espero que sea de su agrado, si les gusto espero que me puedan dejar una pequeña opinión_

 ** _~GRACIAS POR LEER~_**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Naive Krieger**


End file.
